


骑士的崩落

by diver366



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Yuri, 令由, 令由乃, 圣母在上, 岛津由乃, 支仓令, 玛利亚的凝望, 百合, 表姐妹百合, 黄蔷薇姐妹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366
Summary: When the Princess doesn't need the Knight anymore.
Relationships: Hasekura Rei/Shimazu Yoshino
Kudos: 1





	1. 流浪的骑士

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 八百年才看了圣母在上，才一头扎进黄家，因此自割腿肉，希望我不要弃坑。  
> 令由乃最高！

我是岛津由乃，私立莉莉安女子学院高中部三年级的学生，现在是被称为“黄蔷薇”的山百合会成员之一。前任黄蔷薇名叫支仓令，我的“小令”，她是我的表姐兼莉莉安高中部姊妹制度下我的“姐姐”，与此相对，我则是曾经的“黄蔷薇花蕾”，是支仓令的表妹兼“妹妹”。  
最初进入莉莉安完全是因为身为往届毕业生的母亲和舅妈二人的极力推荐，再加上考虑到我的身体与通学时长的因素。至于小令则是在不懂何为选择的时候就被安排就读了莉莉安，而在她具有自主选择权的时候却又出于照顾我这一理由而继续选择了就读与她本人风貌格格不入的莉莉安。  
我们不是亲姐妹，却因为彼此的母亲过分要好的关系与我的身体问题等多种原因变得胜似亲姐妹。小令尽管是个过度操心的笨蛋姐姐，但是长相却宛若美少年一样英气，本身也在学习剑道，很快在莉莉安之中“公主与骑士”的传闻就散播开来了。  
从小开始我就不相信公主与骑士的童话，那是小令才会喜欢的故事。小令总是沉迷于粉红色的少女小说之中，又大概无论是怎么看都在充当守护者角色、外在也威风凛凛的她没办法成为公主了，于是公主一役就让给了我。她作为“骑士”，而我作为被“骑士”守护的“公主”，我们会永远在一起。  
但是即使不需要这种东西，跟小令在一起是一件理所当然的事。而小令一直以来也应该是这么想的——

+++++

  
离开公主独自流浪的骑士该怎么样才能生存下去呢？身体的奉养就算了，恐怕最难处置的还是漏风的心吧。  


支仓令，某体育专门大学一年级新生以及大学剑道部新生，放弃了令人羡慕的莉莉安内部升学机会，而考上了距离家里遥远的某处就读大学。  
大概是基于体育专门大学本身的定位与近日社会思潮解放的缘故，学校对女学生的着装要求很宽松，女学生可以自行选择裙子或者是长裤上学，令毫无犹豫地抛弃了裙子，选择了行动方便的长裤。虽然随之而来的是被认为是男性的几率明显升高，但这对于以前就在校外身着男装或者中性风格服装的令来说，这也是司空见惯了。  
尽管是在周围学生们体格都比较优秀的体育专门大学就读，曾经被誉为“莉莉安先生”的令在大学里还是很快因为那美少年般的帅气风姿在女学生中出了名。不过与就读莉莉安的时候不同，在男女共校的学生们之中，女性们对令投去的眼光更多的不像是莉莉安女校那样的限定爱慕。  
怎么说呢，女校的环境里因为缺少了男性，所以女学生们思春期的爱慕会比一般环境下更容易寄托到同性身上。当然这并不是说同性不值得爱慕，只是那份暧昧朦胧的感情有更多的几率是来自于荷尔蒙作怪罢了。这一点是令在升上外部大学以后才得知的，长年以来她都沉浸在女校特有的暧昧氛围里。  
令被同性告白了。现在是大学时期，即将成年的或已成年的女学生们比起在高中的时候更加大胆，尽管不再是女校这种容易滋生同性爱的环境，但是坦荡地表达爱意的景象却更常见了。  
令当然都拒绝了。首先她本身感情比较内敛，尽管是个会在莉莉安的情人节之际给所有送她巧克力的人一一送上回礼的人，但这反而代表了她的单纯；其次她还不怎么理解这与莉莉安女学生们的爱慕之不同。莉莉安里面即使是女性之间发生了亲吻也算不上惊天动地，校园中向来有着如是密闻：感情深厚的“姊妹”们偶有一二越过禁忌边界。  
感情深厚的姊妹——令很难不从这样的形容而联想到自己与由乃。她与由乃的关系比莉莉安里面的“姊妹”们都更为亲密，被评为“最佳姊妹”也是源自众人对这段关系的有目共睹。  
但是这样直接对比却是不公平的，因为在成为“姊妹”之前她与由乃就已经是胜似姐妹的表姐妹，而结拜为“姊妹”则是两人在初次听闻高中部的姊妹制度时就心照不宣达成的共识。令会将亲手挑选的独一无二的念珠授予由乃这件事就像日常生活一样毫无惊喜——开弓之际就已预知到正中靶心的结果。  
毫无惊喜、毫无意外，一点也不怦然心动。  
变成这样的关系也不能说是令与由乃的错，因为这不是她们选择的关系，根源在于关系紧密的母亲们擅自地比邻而居，给女儿们徒添烦恼。  
花朵们要想独自面对暴风雨就只能自己努力地向下扎根，而不是成为一旦分离就软弱无力的双生花。  
——不，离开了对方就变得软弱无力的人就只有自己吧。  
而现在，需要紧密依存的理由早就不在了。  
**_「万一岛津不在了的话你该怎么办？」_**  
黄蔷薇革命之时，令曾经被部里的指导老师问过这样的问题。  
一直以来都以双生花的姿态生存着的令从来没有考虑过这种问题，她看待世界的角度从来都包含了由乃。  
……我必须要照顾由乃才行。  


——那当她不再需要你的时候呢？

  
令选择了一所远离支仓与岛津两家的大学。  
软弱的情绪虽然依旧会在心里流淌，但是比起黄蔷薇革命以来已经强太多。这就是提早做好心理预设的益处吧。  
反正无论内心是怎么想的，只要由乃不在视线范围内，令的面具就能戴得很好。一直以来都是如此，令温和又坚定的一面总是在由乃不在的地方才能够好好地表现出来。  
一举一动都能导致内心的天平严重倾斜的人不在身边，所以她能够保持波澜不惊的心情。  
令很喜欢这样的自己。  
内心里的令旁观自己光鲜的面具：面具戴得再好始终还是有一丝裂缝；在与大学里结识起来的新朋友们一起的时候，为了避免提到由乃，令只能对很多话题保持沉默，因为某些话题里满满全是与由乃的回忆。  
尽管如此，令还是觉得这比待在由乃身边好多了。  
一旦待在由乃身边就容易惶恐不安的自己真是让人生厌。  
为什么她没能生而坚强呢？

  
流浪的骑士不止身体在流浪，心也空荡荡的。  


+++++

  
在大学的日子过得比令想象中要快，总感觉每一天都没有什么不同。随着身体机能的进一步提高，转眼间暑假也即将到来了。  
在某天下午的体能训练结束以后，令刚淋浴完，母亲恰好就打电话过来，大概是为了询问令关于暑假的安排吧。  
二人间宿舍里的舍友叫正在擦头发的令去楼道接电话。  
近年好像开始流行翻盖手机了，一直在楼道用公共电话怎么说也有点麻烦，稍微打工存钱买部手机吧，暑假正好也有时间，大学里的课业比起备考的高三时期要轻上不少。  
令一边漫无边际地想着，一边接过电话。  
“妈妈。”  
结果电话里却是传来出乎意料的声音。  
“嘿嘿，猜猜我是谁？”  
“……由乃。”  
为什么由乃会做这么无聊的把戏呢？由乃应该知道令不可能会忘记她的声音的吧？仅仅是过了这么短暂的半学期。  
令心情复杂，几乎是叹息般地叫出对方的名字。  
“哎呀，你这是什么口气，不想见到我吗？”电话里的由乃半是揶揄半是恼怒地说道。  
“我没有那么说吧。”令控制了一下情绪以后说道。  
实际上令确实不想见到由乃。她早就下定决心远离由乃，好不容易半学期以来因为由乃忙着升学备考，又成为了黄蔷薇，忙得也没注意到令缺席得刻意。  
当然，由乃的妹妹有马菜菜也是原因之一。  
令尝试盯住电话亭旁边的窗户外面的小树林使自己的情绪别低落。  
“那么，小令暑假什么时候回来？”由乃单刀直入正题。  
“不如先回答一下由乃为什么会抢了我妈妈的电话？”尽管电话对面看不到，令说出这话的时候还是假笑了一下。  
“哼，我才没抢电话，刚好在你家道场练习完，舅妈说要给你打电话，把电话先给我了。”  
“我家的道场？”对于忽然入镜的支仓道场，令有点回不过神来。  
“对呀，劝阻我进剑道部的时候说得那么好听，什么“我会陪你练习的”，结果小令这个骗子根本没有在私人时间里教我剑道，还得麻烦舅舅呢！”  
“这是……”令好久没听过由乃撒娇口吻的指责了，一时觉得好像回到了过去待在由乃身边——那块令人安心、眷恋的舒适区的时候。  
“……我在部内的时候难道没有好好指导你吗？再说了，父亲比我厉害很多吧。”  
“舅舅是很厉害，可是这跟那是两回事！”  
激烈的语气让回忆中生气的由乃在令的脑海里浮现出来了。  
“而且小令在部内部外的表现不一样吧！我说的是私下指导！小令你个笨蛋！”  
又来了。  
不过令已经不再那么容易被这个熟悉的节奏牵着走了。不，不如说以前的她从来没有真正下定决心抵抗到底。  
不对由乃说出自己的志愿大学，直到事态无法改变的最后一刻为止——这才是令真正的反抗。

  
“由乃，当初讨厌我对你特别照顾的是你吧？”令冷静地开口。  
真奇怪，在升上莉莉安高中以来的每一次吵架都在把向来束手无策的令变得更加擅长面对由乃的任性。即使是最了解令的由乃，现在也逐渐不知道该怎么面对在她面前不再显得毫无防备的令了。  
“虽、虽然是这样……”  
“——私下指导的效果可没有在部内的时候好，可别总是想着在练习的时候向我撒娇这种事情，你进剑道部已经有一年了，就好好练习吧，否则我只会认为你是在模仿我的脚步而已。”  
“……你这么说是什么意思？”  
令的话语大概是刺痛了由乃高傲的自尊心，而这正是令想要的效果。  
“菜菜——她应该成长得很快吧？”令说出了另一个人的名字。这番话直接就是默认了菜菜现在是莉莉安女子高中剑道部新生，身为由乃妹妹的同时也是剑道部后辈。  
“那又如何？我们两个人在谈话，能不能别把其他人牵扯进来？”由乃的声音提高了一个度。  
“由乃说过的吧？你自己想进剑道部。那么我当然是认为你是出于自己的兴趣而做出的选择。可是与我和菜菜比起来，你的态度似乎相当半调子，本来因为身体的缘故就需要加倍努力了。”  
“我……” 由乃说不出话来。  
听见由乃的沉默，令的心微微抽痛，她咬牙送上最后一击：“你有什么借口可以反驳吗？”  
长久的沉默以后电话对面传来表妹愤怒的声音。

  
“……我最讨厌小令了！！”

  
随后电话被挂上了。  
在电话传来嘟嘟嘟的结束声音以后，令握着电话，约过了四五分钟以后，重新拨起另一个电话。

  
嘟——嘟——嘟——  
电话一直处于没有人接听的状态。

  
令放下了电话。  



	2. 彷徨的公主

由乃一直以为自己是最了解令的人。  
因为从小到大，她们之间几乎是无话不谈，即使是修学旅行也会经常通国际电话，把日常中遇到的一切率先告诉对方是由乃与令默契的共识。  
即使身为姐姐，令对由乃也总是很坦率。这是令的天性，但令也确实是毫无姐姐的架子，愿意把各种事情都对由乃倾诉。如果两人吵架了，那几乎总是由乃先发脾气的，令对由乃的包容像是毫无底线，就算由乃做错了，她的严厉通常也仅限于批评由乃的那一刻，随后又变回了好脾气的“小令”。  
这样的相处模式才导致了莉莉安女子高中里开天辟地般的“黄蔷薇革命”——不仅仅是第一起断绝姐妹关系的事件，而且还是本该是对姐姐百依百顺的妹妹对姐姐发起的。  
这样的相处模式甚至还导致了惰性——由乃并不需要费尽心思去猜测令在想什么，令也会主动维系她们的关系。  
也许正是因为这样，由乃才发现自从升上高中以来，自己不时就无法理解令的想法。原本她有自信最了解令的人就是她，可是这个自信在令濒临毕业之际被打破了。  
——你要离开莉莉安了，为什么不首先告诉我？  
由乃发现脚下习以为常的基石在溃落。她与令分享一切的共识似乎在一点一点消逝。而她当质问令的时候，令又表现得像往常一样无辜迟钝了。  
「因为你没有问我。」  
这让由乃的怒火一瞬间失去了原料。  
她曾对祐已说过，不要理所当然地认为祥子学姐会就读莉莉安大学。  
结果对关系过分自信而吃了苦头的反而是自己。  
不过，毕业之前在小令的见证下授予了菜菜念珠，这下也算回馈了小令一直以来的苦心吧。  
令当时用力地抱住了由乃，她极力压抑着的情绪也感染得由乃眼眶发热。  


呐小令，这下你可以不用再为我操心了。  
谢谢你，我最喜欢的小令。

  
+++++

  
小令不在身边的校园生活也还是快乐的，多亏了山百合会其他成员与新结拜的妹妹菜菜，但是由乃总觉得心里哪里空了一块，无聊的感觉时不时就会涌起。  
以前可不会这么容易觉得无聊。  
在家无聊的时候可以穿过庭院跑去隔壁找小令玩，无论小令在干什么，由乃总是能够进去表姐整洁精致的房间里。那里的大门总是为由乃而打开。  
好吃的甜品与红茶、为自己编织的织物以及耐心的补习，每一项都会让由乃暗中心花怒放，尽管表面上她表现得毫不在意。  


某个周日。  
由乃打了一个哈欠，她正在自己的房间里做练习题，升上高三以来每个人都要面临升学压力，以及自己不擅长的数学……！  
昨天与山百合会成员们一起出去，与菜菜逛街的感觉是那么新鲜，所谓的妹妹相比起与朋友的相处是截然不同的感觉。  
跟菜菜在一起的时候，尽管菜菜确实是比自己的性格要来得沉稳，但还是会流露出新生的稚气，再加上菜菜有时候不愿意说出真心话，由乃不得不经常询问她的感受，要不然摆着那张脸真是让人很难读懂。  
抱着身为姐姐的自觉，由乃惊讶地发现自己竟然有爱操心的天赋，这就是当上姐姐的变化吗？  
那么，小令一直以来也都是这么费尽心思的吗？  
“小令……”  
总结初当姐姐的感想中，由乃想起了远在千里以外就读大学的表姐。  
大学不像高中三年级那么忙碌，现在一定在哪里优哉游哉地度过周日吧，又也许是在道场。  
幸好母亲们在定制房屋设计图纸的时候还所保留，由乃看不见对面表姐的房间。要不然如果从自己的房间里能看见小令收拾得井井有条却又空荡荡的房间，由乃不知道自己的眼眶是不是会不争气地泛酸。  
好久。  
这是她们第一次物理意义上的长期分离。平时即使是吵架，由乃也会有对方就在自己隔壁所以不担心决裂的底气，黄蔷薇革命的那两周是此前没有见到对方的最长记录。  
现在又开创了新的记录，三个月……  
而另一位当事人小令似乎是十分享受大学生活，在新学期以来居然一次、一次也没有打电话给她！

  
对于隐瞒由乃选择了就读外部大学的小令，由乃至今还是没有彻底释怀，所以她也没有询问舅妈关于令的联络方式。到时候借口太忙了糊弄过去就好了吧……不对！是小令没有主动找她，由乃才是那个应该感到生气的人呢！  
可恶，这题目怎么越来越看不进去……  
由乃放下了笔，提起某件物品就出门了。

  
+++++

  
“小由你怎么来了？”当由乃走进邻家的支仓道场的时候，舅舅一眼就看到了她。  
“你好，舅舅。”尽管是在熟悉自己本性的长辈面前，由乃仍然是披着她乖巧的猫皮，毕恭毕敬地鞠躬打招呼。“今天我想在道场里练习一下，麻烦舅舅了。”  
“别这么拘谨，随时欢迎你来。我记得小由也进了莉莉安里面的剑道部吧？跟令在一个社团。”  
“是的。”  
“真是了不起啊，做了心脏手术以后你比以前更有活力了，小由肯定在剑道方面也能取得不错的水平吧。”  
“过奖了舅舅，我还才刚入门呢，基础体力锻炼是现在最主要的内容。我先在旁边自主练习一下吧，舅舅你忙你的。”  
“那小由你随意，也可以叫我帮忙指导，我就在旁边。”  
“好的。”  


由乃当然不是第一次来到邻家的支仓道场。但是却是第一次在令不在的时候走进这间道场。  
自己的母亲跟成为道场馆主夫人的舅妈可能也在这里短暂地学习过，现在则是由乃与令。  
以后这间道场大概会由小令继承吧，毕竟小令很喜欢剑道，经常谈起剑道来就滔滔不绝。  
令开始练习剑道的原因除了继承家业以外还有一个原因，希望通过锻炼体魄变得坚强起来。而由乃当然知道她这么做是为了什么。  
 ** _「由乃，你对社团活动中的我有什么看法？」_**  
 ** _「非常帅气，而且指导后辈也不遗余力」_**  
 ** _「我还满喜欢那样的自己。」_**  
……  
 ** _「我的精神力原来就薄弱……我实在讨厌这样的自己。」_**  
由乃想起了升上高中以来发生在她与令第二次冷战时候的对话。

  
“果然还是回去吧……”  
做完一整套的基础体能训练加空挥以后，由乃与舅舅告别，舅舅笑起来的样子让由乃又想起了令。

  
+++++

  
既然跑来了道场，离开之前当然还是跟舅妈打一下招呼比较好。  
因为傍晚时的道场里是关上门打开灯的状态，由乃从道场走进支仓家客厅的时候才惊讶地发现原来夜幕已经降临了，她走到廊道上，发现舅妈站在电话旁边。菜已经基本上煮好了，只剩米饭了。舅舅应该也准备收拾完道场了。  
“小由要不要干脆在这里吃饭？”舅妈招呼道。  
“不用啦，妈妈今早才叮嘱我今晚一定要尝下她的新手艺。”  
“啊，我知道了，律前天找我试菜的就是这个吧。”舅妈想起什么来。  
令的母亲佳月（*注1）与自己的母亲律（*注2）还是那么要好，竟然连尝试新菜色也会让对方先吃过，真是令人甘拜下风。  
她跟小令以后是不是也会变成这样呢？极有可能吧。  
……不过暂时还是没办法想象小令与男人结婚的景象。  
由乃忽略掉自己的不快，继续就这个话题跟舅妈聊下去。  
“原来舅妈你已经吃过了啊，感觉如何？”  
“律进步得很快呢~”舅妈露出了笑容。“小由今晚就能尝到了呢。”  
“哈哈，那我就先告辞——”准备走出玄关之前，由乃的好奇心浮了起来。“咦，舅妈你是准备给谁打电话吗？”  
由乃看着舅妈，她只对特定的某个答案感兴趣。

  
“——是啊，打给令。”舅妈指着正在拨通中的话筒说道：“小由也要一起吗？”

  
“妈妈。”  
熟悉的声音从电话那头传过来，瞬间就让由乃有些心慌，她咽下口水，脑子里飞快地想着“是舅妈看我刚好来了叫我来跟你打招呼”“不是我特意叫舅妈把电话给我的”之类的台词，故作镇定地说道：“嘿嘿，猜猜我是谁？”  
……说出这种话来开头的她大概是真的很紧张了。  
小令怎么可能会认不出由乃的声音嘛，由乃暗自吐舌。  
“……由乃。”  
对面传来无奈的声音。虽然像叹息这一点让由乃一瞬间有点恼火，可是又像往常一样的温柔，由乃打消掉不快，窃喜起来。  
这样被表姐的一言一行牵动心绪的自己真像个傻瓜！  
由乃按捺住兴奋，结果就憋出阴阳怪气的话来了：“哎呀，你这是什么口气，不想见到我吗？”  
“我没有那么说吧。”令的声音变得冷淡起来。  
糟糕，为什么又变成了要吵架的前奏啊。明明小令现在不在身边，这样吵架起来的话会导致什么后果？想和好也更难了，谁要隔着一根电话线道歉啊，连小令的脸色都看不见。  
“那么，小令暑假什么时候回来？”由乃生硬地拉回本次电话的正题。本来令的母亲要问的就是这件事，由乃也很想知道。不过现在仅仅是为了切换气氛才抛出来的。  
本来想象中的电话会是先从由乃对表姐尽情撒娇，大吐升上三年级以后的苦水开始，间夹“好想念小令”这种只言片语的真心，在这以后才到询问小令的暑假计划。  
“不如先回答一下由乃为什么会抢了我妈妈的电话？”  
“哼，我才没抢电话！”像被踩到尾巴的猫一样，由乃快速反驳。“刚好在你家道场练习完，舅妈说要给你打电话，把电话先给我了。”  
尽管说的基本都是实话，由乃还是觉得有点害羞，要是被小令得知自己刻意等舅妈给小令打电话就不好了。  
“我家的道场？”  
令的声音有点迷茫，看来是成功地被由乃转移了注意力。  
“对呀，劝阻我进剑道部的时候说得那么好听，什么'我会陪你练习的'，结果小令这个骗子根本没有在私人时间里教我剑道，还得麻烦舅舅呢！”  
“这是……”电话里的令斟酌了一下词语：“……我在部内的时候难道没有好好指导你吗？再说了，父亲比我厉害很多吧。”  
“舅舅是很厉害，可是这跟那是两回事！而且小令在部内部外的表现不一样吧！我说的是私下指导！小令你个笨蛋！”  
由乃乘胜追击，尽情地、一口气把上学期得知令没有首先告诉她自己准备就读外部大学的那个圣诞节以来的怨气都发泄出来。  
醉翁之意不在酒。由乃今天下午其实并没有请教令的父亲，依照她自己训练表的进度也不见得她就有请令在部外做私教的必要，可她还是说出来了。  
但是令却显然不再像以前的无数次那样跟着她的节奏走了。

  
表姐的声音听起来丝毫没有被由乃的激动情绪所影响。  
“由乃，当初讨厌我对你特别照顾的是你吧？”  
不再随意迁就她一切无论有无道理的情绪。  
“虽、虽然是这样……”由乃结巴道。  
小令是在深呼吸吗？  
因为不清楚电话对面的令到底是什么想法，因此由乃小心翼翼地不放过电话里的任何一点声音，她听见令呼出一口气后说道：  
“——私下指导的效果可没有在部内的时候好，可别总是想着在练习的时候向我撒娇这种事情，你进剑道部已经有一年了，就好好练习吧，否则我只会认为你是在模仿我的脚步而已。”  
模仿？小令是在说什么——  
确实，由乃加入剑道部的最大原因在于令，每次看着挥舞竹刀的帅气又漂亮的令，她对剑道的憧憬就多增添一分。但是像现在这样，在社团里见不到令的身姿确实让她对剑道有所怠慢了，再加上体力贫弱的她的练习表主要还是侧重于基础体力锻炼与基础动作，远远还没到进入实践对战的地步，由乃会感到丧气也很正常、偶尔缺席也并不全是学业与山百合会工作繁忙的缘故。  
可是被令这么一针见血地指出来让她觉得被冒犯了。  
因为憧憬小令而开始练习剑道就不行吗？明明说好要一直在一起的，那我想要跟在你身边又怎么了？  
“……你这么说是什么意思？”  
由乃艰难地问道。  
“菜菜——她应该成长得很快吧？”  
令的口中吐出了一个让她百思不得其解为什么会出现在这里的名字。  
这又关菜菜什么事？  
你为什么要对菜菜这么关心？  
由乃怒火中烧，她无法抑制地提高了音量，全然不顾会被不远处的舅妈听见的可能性：“那又如何？我们两个人在谈话，能不能别把其他人牵扯进来？”  
“由乃说过的吧？你自己想进剑道部。那么我当然是认为你是出于自己的兴趣而做出的选择。可是与我和菜菜比起来，你的态度似乎相当半调子，本来因为身体的缘故就需要加倍努力了。”  
“我……”  
小令说的都很对。  
可是为什么小令要拿菜菜与她比较？小令比较喜欢菜菜那样的女生当妹妹吗？看起来比较乖巧、能言善道，又在剑道上面有着由乃所不可匹及的进取心。  
本来由乃是不可能会产生这样的想法的。可是在那个莫名其妙的圣诞节以来，由乃意识到令对自己的态度转变明显，在令毕业以前她的心境已经与以往有所不同。  
明知道这不太可能，可是由乃还是忍不住这样想。  
“你有什么借口可以反驳吗？”  
由乃有很多话想问，例如为什么要这么严厉、又或者是为什么一直没有联系我一类。  
然而在这个时候，她最想问的却是自圣诞节那天以来一直盘桓在内心的问题。当时由乃并没有真正相信令的话，但是她没有追问下去。  
——为什么小令不首先跟我说要离开莉莉安的事情？我就不能成为你的商量对象吗？  
一旦说出来，由乃的骄傲就会被打碎。

  
“……我最讨厌小令了！！”

  
不顾舅妈的视线，由乃扔下电话就跑出支仓家。  
仓促地跑回家以后，由乃才发现她连摆在玄关的鞋子都没穿上，就径直从两家相连的庭院跑回家来，庭院里的泥土弄脏了袜子。  
可由乃现在不想回去拿鞋子了，舅妈现在可能正重新打回给令。  
正当由乃站在缘看着庭院发愣的时候，家里的电话响起来了。  
自己的母亲可能在盥洗室里，所以没有走出来听电话，父亲也还没回来。现在只有由乃一个人才能接到这个电话。  
谁？  
由乃现在并没有听电话的心情。

  
……小令！  
脑海里想到这个可能性的时候，由乃已经跑到电话旁边了。  
是陌生的电话号码。  
极有可能是小令后悔自己说的话所以重新打回来了，她就是这样心肠软的人啊，世界上最爱自己的小令。  
可是……  
胸口的心脏还在愤怒地鼓动着。  
电话铃不断地鸣叫着，叮铃——叮铃——  
已经响了快足足两分钟了 。  


再响半分钟我就会接起来了，所以——  
——所以拜托了小令，再让我任性一段时间吧。

  
电话铃声最终停下了，然后再也没有打来第二遍。

  
“咦，由乃你在干什么？为什么不接电话？”  
母亲从盥洗室里出来了，看见的是足边沾有泥土的由乃站在电话旁边，手停留在半空的状态。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1与注2：令与由乃的母亲们的名字出自圣母小说第36卷


End file.
